How To Watch Your Dragon
by HappyPup1
Summary: I have summoned the teens, Gobber, and Stoick to watch Their movie! slight Hiccstrid. BEING REWRITEN!
1. Popcorn

**Hello! And welcome to the rewrite! (Crowd cheers) So this is the 3** **rd** **fanfic I will have written, BUT I intend to finish this time! Oh! And BTW I won't post a new chapter until I have at least 5 new reviews. Why are you still up here the fanfic is down there!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and Briena do NOT belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

In Berk

"No, it totally makes sense, it's like a giant beehive. Their the workers and that's their queen; it controls them." Astrid said while getting off Toothless.

"Wait something's not right." Hiccup said.

"Of course something's not right! That thing was bi-" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup. "No I mean there is no wind. There was wind a second ago." they stopped and realized he was right. Toothless then covered the pair with his wings. When a bright white light covered berk and transported the teens (Hiccup and Astrid included), Toothless, Gobber, and Stoick into a strange room that was a pale brown color, with a couch, a T.V., and a kitchen.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I see a bright white light, then Toothless covers me and Astrid in his wings. But we were a little to close to each other for comfort. I blush a little. OK! I blush a lot. But good thing it's dark.

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" I hear dad yell.

"Do you know how rude it is to yell in another's home?" I hear a female voice from beside me. Of course I can't see. Stupid reptile.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"Don't you know how rude it is to yell in another's home?" Said Hally. A 11 year old HTTYD fangirl. She is wearing her black "Isle of Berk Dragon Racing" T-shirt, jeggings, and black boots. And standing behind her is her older sister Briena. She is a 13 year old fangirl wearing a blue T-shirt, denim short jeans, white sandals, and nerd glasses.

"Um sis, I don't think they do." Said Briena. "You have a point." replied Hally.

"What is that AWFUL smell?" Asks Hally as she sniffs the air. "P-U! Ugh... how can you live with that smell?!" She said as she sprays lemon flavored air freshener around the room.

"And who are you lovely ladies?" Asked Snotfa- I mean Snotlout, while all the girls gag. "Oh where are my manners? **[1]** I'm Hally and this here is my older sis Briena." Hally said.

"But WHY are we here!? And why is that-that BEAST doing here?!" Stoick exclaims pointing to Toothless. "What did I say about yelling? And do NOT call him a BEAST! Now, you are probably wondering why you are here, the reason you are here because you are here to watch a movie. And BEFORE you ask, A movie is a bunch a moving pictures with sound telling a story." Hally said. "And Toothless is here because I said so." "So... What is the movie called?" asked the curious Fishlegs. It is called... (whispered) pause for effect... (normal voice) H.T.T.Y.D." Hally said. And Briena face palmed.

"What is-" Fishlegs was cut off by Briena. "She means How to Train Your Dragon." "Ugh! Sis! Why did you tell them?" Asked Hally. "Cause I could." "Why you-" "Um guys?" "What Fishlegs?" they said at the same time. "could we get on with the movie?" He asked. "Ah yes we shou- wait..." Briena finished for her. "Where is Hiccup, and Astrid?"

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I had heard the entire exchange but I didn't move. Because Toothless won't let me. "Alright Toothless you can let them go now." Briena said, and Toothless, surprisingly let me and Astrid go. We got to our feet and everyone is staring at us. Fishlegs, Gobber, and the twins just look surprised, Snotlout looks super angry, the 2 sisters look very happy (it's CREEPY), and dad looks like he is about to explode.

Dad was just about to shout at me when he was interrupted by the sisters. "HICCSTRID!" they shouted together **[2]**. "What-strid?" asked Gobber. Hally then said "Hiccstrid. It's a ship." Briena said: "A ship is a couple." "And the name Hiccstrid is Astrid's and Hiccup's name put together." This made me blush, and Snotlout angrier. "And we are HUGE Hiccstrid shippers." "Uh excuse me, but Astrid is MINE." Snotlout said while going up to Astrid and putting his arm around her. This resulting in: 1) Astrid twisting his arm. 2) Snotlout yelping in pain. 3) the twins, Hally, Briena, and Toothless laughing at him (well a dragon version of a laugh.). 4) Hiccup moving closer to Toothless.

"Sorry snotface, Astrid is NOT yours." Briena said. "She's Hiccup's. And how do we know? Well, we've seen you when you're older." Hally said with a smirk. Which made me blush even more (If that was possible). "OK! Lets get on with the movie now!" Briena said. "Right. Oh! We forgot the rules! OK rule 1: there will be NO FIGHTING what-so-ever. Rule 2: no calling Hiccup Useless. Rule 3: no hurting Toothless or Hiccup. If you disobey **ANY** of these rules you will face the fangirl wrath. Any questions?" Hally said

Fishlegs being the most curious raised his hand. "Yes Fishlegs?"

"What is the movie about?" He asked. "It's about how the dragon and viking war ended." Hally answered. "anymore questions?" I raised my hand. "Yes Hiccup?" "What is that?" I ask while pointing to the black box "That would be a T.V. a T.V. Is a thing you use to watch movies and stuff. Now, Anymore questions?" no one raised their hands. "OK then! Lets start!" Briena said "Everyone on the couch!" She said pointing to the black couch. "Hally? Go get the popcorn." "On it!" Hally went into the kitchen and started to pour this white cottony stuff into 4 bowls. While she did that, Briena did seating arrangements. "OK, seating goes: Hiccup, Astrid, Hally, Me, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout." Hally then came back and gave me, Gobber, Snotlout, and Briena a bowl.

"OK, Hiccup you share with Astrid, Gobber you share with Stoick, and Fishlegs, Snotlout you share with the twins, and Briena you share with me." Hally said. "Oh, and by the way, the bowls have popcorn in them. Popcorn is a food. And the best movie food EVER." "Now! Let's start the movie!" Briena said. Then she picked up a black stick thingy **[3]** and the screen came to life.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **[1] I was tempted to write: I'm Eret, Son of Eret. Lol**

 **[2] FANGIRL MOMENT!**

 **[3] A T.V. Remote.**

 **That's all for now! Read and review! AND DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	2. This, is Berk

**Hello there! Thank you everyone who reviewed/faved/followed!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and Briena do NOT belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Bold = movie**

 _italic = thoughts_

normal = normal

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a** **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting** **straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless,** **and a few degrees South of freezing to death.** **It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Nice place you got there." Briena said sarcasticly.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here**

 **for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Oh, I wonder why." Said Snotlout sarcasticly while looking at Toothless. "Snotlout. Shut up." Hally said.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of**

 **the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

 **You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it,**

 **BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED.**

 **The fire shoots through the slats of wood,**

 **illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"Yeah! We won't let some stupid drag-" Snotlout said.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh." this made everyone laugh. Hiccup looks over to Hally who is mouthing everything? And Hally notices this. "What? I've seen this movie more times than you can count."

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

"why can't you stay inside?" Stoick asked. Hiccup was about to reply when Hally did it for him.

"Did you see your house? It was on fire!" Stoick was quiet after that.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know.**

 **But it's not the worst. Parents believe a**

 **hideous name will frighten off gnomes**

 **and trolls. Like our charming Viking**

 **demeanor wouldn't do that.**

 _'Hiccup doesn't like his name?'_ thought Stoick.

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and** **blasting the** **Vikings who throw them.** **A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion,** **knocking Hiccup to the ground.** **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

Briena and Hally burst out laughing.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

 **men and women.**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

 **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **inside!**

 _'Was I really that rude?'_ thought Stoick.

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

 **the tribe. They say that when he**

 **was a baby he popped a dragon's**

 **head clean off of its shoulders.**

 **Do I believe it?**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

 **strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

 **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

Toothless sat up a little straighter in pride. This made Hiccup chuckle.

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

 **night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

 **building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

 **hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

 **appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

 **I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

 **scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

 **muscular for their taste. They**

 **wouldn't know what to do with all**

 **this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Cue laughter. "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Hally says in her best Gobber impersonation, and at the same time as the movie.

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Everyone (Except Briena and Hally.) looks at Hally with surprised faces. "What?"

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

 **the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and**

 **interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

 **I've been his apprentice ever since**

 **I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who you calling meathead!" Gobber asks. "oh just the OTHER blacksmith with one arm and leg." Hiccup says casually.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses.**

 **We'll counter-attack with the**

 **catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

 **safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots**

 **of new houses.**

Cue more laughter.

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

 **four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

 **they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

 **them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

Hiccup whispers to Toothless: "Bud, do me a favor and shoot me now." Hally, heard this, and said: "No! Don't do that! We need you alive for the rest of the movie!" Then she mumbles: "And the TV series, short films, the second movie, and the video games."

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And...**

 **(DREAMY)**

 **Astrid.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

 **Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

 **need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

 **All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

 **dragon. My life will get infinitely**

 **better. I might even get a date.**

"As if! Who would WANT to go on a date with Useless." Snotlout said. "Astrid." Briena whispered to Hally and Hiccup. But Astrid heard. Hally laughed, and Hiccup and Astrid blushed. Snotlout looking smug 'cause he thought that Hally was agreeing with him.

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer.**

"I can too!" Hiccup said looking offended. "Sure Hiccup." Gobber said.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You can't swing an axe...**

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of**

 **these.**

"Don't need to." He said. "What do you mean?" Asks Astrid. "You'll see."

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

 **at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

 **it into a heavy crash.**

Hiccup and Astrid winced at the dragon being hurt.

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 **bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

 **equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

 **narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

 **counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what**

 **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

 **there to fight dragons, you need**

 **to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of**

 **me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

 **you.**

"But I like all of you." Toothless said. "You can talk?" Hiccup says surprised. "I could always talk. Just you don't understand Dragonese." He said. "GUYS. The movie?" Briena said annoyed. "Right sorry." Hiccup said sheepishly.

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

 **game. Keeping this much,**

 **raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

"And there WERE consequences!" Briena said thinking of the end of the movie.

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword.**

 **Sharpen. Now.**

"I'm not a dog." Hiccup pouted.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo00OOO**

 **Phew! That was a long chapter! It took me 9 WHOLE PAGES! 9! new record! And I'm sorry for not updating... so anyways!**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I will NOT update until I have at least 3** **NEW** **reviews!**

 **So keep that in mind.**

 **DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	3. Dragon battle

**Hello there! Did you know what surprised me the most today?**

 **Well here it is**

 **OK so, I posted the chapter and then I had to go to bed, and when I got on today.**

 **I HAD 8 NEW E-MAILS THAT SAID: Review: How to Watch Your Dragon (Rewrite)**

 **This was my face: ^U^ YESSSHHH! (Fangirls)**

 **Ok so thank you everyone who reviewed/faved/followed!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

 **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

"You can lift a sword?" Asked Snotlout surprised. "Uh yeah?" Said Hiccup while petting Toothless who purred.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

 **vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

 **least noticed.**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

 **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

 **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

 **one of those would definitely get**

 **me a girlfriend.**

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

 **breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

 **heads, twice the status.**

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

 **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

 **together to reveal a single body.**

"Th-that looks awesome!" Exclaimed Tuffnut. "It's glorious!" said Ruffnut. Hiccup face palmed.

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower**

 **bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

 **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **fire.**

"You make it sound less terrifying then it actually is." Fishlegs told Hiccup. "That's the point." Hiccup told him.

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

 **leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

 **catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his friend in action. But then he remembered this was the night he shot down toothless. Then he started to panic. Toothless, seeing his rider's distress, cooed saying: "Don't worry, Look I'm fine." He put his head on his riders lap in hopes to calm him down. But he was blocking the view so...

Hally paused to movie. "Guys, would you like to sit beside the couch instead of infront of it?"

"Oh, sorry." Hiccup got up and Toothless following his rider. Toothless laid down besides the couch, and Hiccup laid on Toothless, And, Stoick seeing this, got angry. But he could not move! Becasue Briena was holding him down?

"You're not going anywhere." She pulled him back down to his seat(She is VERY strong).

Hally pressed play. And the movie continued.

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

 **flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

 **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

"As if! I'm gunna be the one to kill that beast!" Snotlout said flexing his "muscles" at Astrid who gaged. Then he glared at Toothless. "NO! I won't let you kill him!" Hiccup said standing in front of Toothless. "Do I have permission to burn him?" Toothless asked Hally while getting up. "No. we need him alive for the second movie!" "Fine." Toothless laid back down. "Now if we could get back to the movie that would be nice." Hally said. Everyone was quiet. "Thank you." The movie continued.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

 **mean.**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"Did you seriously think he was going to stay?" Stoick asked Gobber, who just shrugged.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

 **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

 **fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

 **in, ready to spring upon them.**

 **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

 **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

 **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

 **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

 **shut.**

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still**

 **have some juice in them.**

"They. Are. Not. Devils!" Hally said, taking the words out of Hiccup's mouth.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

 **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

 **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

 **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

 **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

 **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

 **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

 **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

"OK EVERYONE! Time for a break!" Hally announced. "What?" Snotlout said confused. "just a break. The bathroom is down the hall second door to your right." Hally said. "But hurry! I have something to show you!" Hally said while rubbing her hands together evil-y. After everyone was done with their... business, Hally showed them a picture on the TV, but not just any picture,

 **A HTTYD FAN ART PICTURE.**

And not just ANY fan art, it was a book/movie fan art. The picture had three boys, Hiccup, Hiccup, and well... Hiccup, and two Toothless'. It was movie one Hiccup, Movie two Hiccup, and Book Hiccup. B(Book) Hiccup is petting M Toothless, while M2(Movie two) Hiccup was petting B Toothless who was on B Hiccup's head. While M1 (Movie one) Hiccup was just standing there.

"OK, I understand that ONE of them is Hiccup, but who are the other two?" Fishlegs asked. "Those other two my friend are Hiccup, and well... Hiccup." Briena told him. "Are you serious? Even the hot one?" Ruffnut asked. "Yep!" Hally said popping the 'p'. At this Hiccup blushed. "The only difference between these two (Hally is pointing to the movie Hiccups), is age. But the difference between him (Points to B Hiccup) and them (Points to M Hiccups) is that these two are in movies, while this one is in a book." Hally explained.

"Well that makes sense... sort of..." Hiccup said.

"OK BACK TO THE MOVIE!" Briena exclaimed.

Everyone was back on the couch (Except Hiccup and Toothless, who where next to the couch.), and the movie resumed

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot**

 **at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

 **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

 **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

 **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

 **a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"He hit it?" Asked Gobber in disbeleif.

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I forgive you!" Toothless whispered back.

"Good job son! As soon as we get home we are looking for that beast, alright?" Stoick said to Hiccup.

"Um... Stoick?" Hally said. "That 'beast' is right there!" She said pointing to Toothless.

"Oh, ok- wait WHAT?" Stoick nearly screamed.

"Yes! Now can we watch that movie?!" Hally was getting annoyed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

 **anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

 **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

All the teens (Excluding Astrid and Hiccup) Burst out laughing. "How can you be so funny in these kind of situations?" Snotlout asked him. "I don't know." Hiccup replied.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

 **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

 **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

 **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the (NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

"or you COULD let them escape. That would be nice too." Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

 **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

 **buildings, setting them alight.**

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

 **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

 **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

 **of the Nightmare.**

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

 **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

 **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

 **coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

 **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

 **turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know...**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

 **basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

 **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

 **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

 **sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **So there you go! I tried to make more comments from the characters. And the fan art that I made them see was one of my fav fan arts ever!**

 **AND! AND! AND! AND! AND! I will NOT post a new chapter until i get at least 8 NEW reviews! so keep that in mind...**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	4. Downed Dragon

**New chapter YAY! Sorry for the wait, so HOPE U ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do NOT own HTTYD.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO NO P.O.V. OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

 **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

 **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

 **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times,**

 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**

 **very clear shot. It went down, just**

 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

 **party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK**

 **STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

 **expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside,**

 **disaster follows. Can you not see**

 **that I have bigger problems?**

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**

 **entire village to feed!**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village**

 **could do with a little less**

 **feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

Hally snickers. While the other teens tried to hide their laughter. Key word: TRIED.

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 **Why can't you follow the simplest**

 **orders?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

 **and I have to just... kill it, you**

 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Uh, no it's not who you are." Hally said while shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 **Make sure he gets there. I have his**

 **mess to clean up.**

"It's not MY fault the nightmare attacked me! So it's not MY mess!" Hiccup said getting a little annoyed. "uh yeah it's your fault. Your Hiccup!" Snotlout said. Then Briena gave Hally a frying pan. "One more word and I'll hit you." Hally said holding up the frying pan. "It's just a frying pan, how much damage could it _possibly_ do?" Snotlout said. Hally hit him in the head with the frying pan, and he gets knocked out. He woke up after Briena poured some (REALLY) cold water on his face. And the movie continued.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

 **teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that**

 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was**

 **trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

 **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

"Wait does Astrid look sad?" Asked Briena. "Yep." Hally said popping the 'p'.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked 2 people. (you know who)

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

Hally, Briena, Toothless, and the rest of the teens laughed.

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

 **through the front door.**

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

 **woods, determined.**

"GOBBER! I told you make sure he gets there!" Stoick complained. "I did. You never said to make sure he STAYS." Gobber relied.

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK**

 **Either we finish them or they'll**

 **finish us! It's the only way we'll**

 **be rid of them! If we find the**

 **nest and destroy it, the dragons**

 **will leave. They'll find another**

 **home.**

"I _seriously_ doubt that." Said Briena. "Why?" Asks Stoick. "Well for one: Do you _really_ think they will leave? And second: _if_ they do leave, they will probably choose Berk. And third: I doubt you will be able to take down the nest." Briena told him. "How do you know? have you been there?" Asked Stoick. "well... let's just say... SPOILERS seriously! I won't tell you."

 **He sinks his blade into a...**

 **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

 **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

 **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice**

 **sets in.**

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK**

 **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

 **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)**

 **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Cowards." Whispered Toothless to Hiccup, who laughed.

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look**

 **after Hiccup.**

"So THIS is how you got all those people on those searches? Wow feeling the love." Hiccup said. Toothless licked him, cheering him up.

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

 **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK**

 **(DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

 **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

 **attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train**

 **some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

 **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

 **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

 **time to himself...what could**

 **possibly go wrong?**

"Hey!" Yelled Hiccup in defense.

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him**

 **Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the**

 **others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the**

 **first dragon out of its cage.**

"nice to know you believe in me." Hiccup says sarcasticly.

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like.**

 **From the time he could crawl he's**

 **been...different.**

"Everyone is different!" Exclaimed Hally.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **He doesn't**

 **listen.**

"Well neither do you." Mumbled Hiccup.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a**

 **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

 **goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!" Hiccup said. "They steal your socks," Hally said. "But only the left ones," Briena added. "what's with that?" The three finished together.

 **GOBBER**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your**

 **socks.**

 **(DARKLY)**

 **But only the left ones. What's with**

 **that?**

Everyone looked at Hally, Hiccup, and Briena. "What we've seen this movie more times than you can count." Hally said defensively. "And I'm with him almost everyday." Hiccup said.

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go." grumbled Hiccup.

 **GOBBER**

 **(GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

Stoick looked at Hiccup. Then at Gobber. And lets just say Stoick was a _Little_ jealous of Gobber for his relationship with his son.

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head**

 **against a rock and I did it. I**

 **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

 **question him. And you know what**

 **happened?**

"You lost your mind?" Hally asked. Briena and Hiccup snorted.

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **That rock split in two. It taught**

 **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains, level**

 **forests, tame seas!**

"Only a dragon can do those things ya know." Briena said.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Even as a boy,**

 **I knew what I was, what I had to**

 **become.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't stop him, Stoick.**

"You got that right." Hally said.

 **You can only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

 **the truth is you won't always be**

 **around to protect him. He's going**

 **to get out there again. He's**

 **probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Sorry it took so long, I just got School of Dragons (My viking's name is AhttydFangirl BTW) and I had summer clogging(don't ask what clogging is please.) so sorry.**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	5. Deal?

**Hello there! New chapter so yay!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

 **Sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

 **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

 **and pockets it.**

"Hey your left-handed!" Hally told Hiccup. "Really?" Hiccup asked. "do you draw and write with your left hand?" Hally asked. "Yes." "See! Left-handed!"

 **HICCUP**

 **Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people**

 **lose their knife or their mug. No,**

 **not me. I manage to lose an entire**

 **dragon.**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

 **hitting him in the face.**

"Only you could make a innocent tree dangerous!" Snotlout said. Which got him another hit with Hally's frying pan.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree**

 **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

 **earth.**

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

 **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

 **beaming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

 **fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED)**

 **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

 **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty**

 **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

Everyone (except Hiccup, Hally, and Briena,) gasp.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

 **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

 **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

 **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

 **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

 **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

"Hiccup? You OK there?" Briena asks Hiccup who is close to crying now. He can't believe he tried to kill his best friend!

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

 **gonna cut out your heart and take**

 **it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

"No I am not." Hiccup said. Close to tears

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING!**

"NO I AM NOT!" Hiccup yelled. He's crying now. Toothless puts his head on Hiccup's lap in hopes to cheer him up.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness.**

 **The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

 **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

 **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

 **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

 **resigned to its fate.**

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

 **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

 **frustrated sigh.**

 **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

 **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

 **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

 **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

Everyone gasps (except Hiccup, Hally, and Briena.)

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

 **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

 **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

 **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

 **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

 **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

 **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

 **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

 **and drops out of view some distance away.**

 **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

 **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"Three, two," Briena said counting down. "one!"

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Stoick yelled. "HOW COULD YOU SET THAT BEAST FREE!? IT COULD DESTROY THE VILLAGE AND YOU LET IT FREE?!" Hiccup winced. And Hally was about to loose it. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YO-" Before Stoick could finish his sentence, Hally whacked him in the head with her frying pan.

But he didn't get knocked out. Stoick turned to her. And if looks could kill, Stoick would be dead. "HOW DARE YOU!?" He yelled at her. "HOW DARE ME?! HOW. DARE. _ME?!_ **HOW DARE YOU!"** She yelled back. Briena is sitting there eating her popcorn, enjoying the show. And Toothless curled around Hiccup in protection, then he growled at Stoick. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR ONLY SON LIKE THIS?! HE DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! VALKA WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!" Hally yelled. And Briena gasped "VALKA IS GONE! Valka... is gone." Stoick said in shame.

"Hally! Why did you do that?" Briena asks. "Sorry I lost my cool. I'm going to go upstairs and play son School of Dragons to calm me down." Hally said then she went upstairs. Everyone was in shock of what just happened, then Hiccup asks, "School of Dragons?" "Yea, don't ask." Briena told him. Then the movie continues.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see...**

 **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

 **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

 **waft around his beard.**

 **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

 **seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

"Busted!" Tuffnut said in a sing-song voice.

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**

 **fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What? What?**

Briena started to laugh. Hiccup stares at her. "What? You have to agree that was funny!" She says.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go first.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

"I've should of gone first." Hiccup said. "Why?" Asks Gobber (You forgot he was there. Didn't you.) "You'll see." He replies.

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

 **training. You start in the morning.**

"Oh."

 **HICCUP**

 **(SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

 **'cause I was thinking, you know we**

 **have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

 **Vikings, but do we have enough**

 **bread-making Vikings, or small home**

 **REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"small home repair vikings? Seriously?" asks Astrid. "Hey! I don't do well under pressure! And look at what excuse I gave you." Hiccup retorts. "touche"

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that**

 **I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

"I don't think he can." Hally said scaring everyone. She walks down the stairs, and she snaps her fingers, and a red, white and blue skrill appears in the room. "Hey Freedom." Hally says as she scratches her dragon. "A skrill?" Hiccup asks staring at Freedom. "Yeah. Everyone this is Freedom, my skrill." she says. As she was about to tell them more about Freedom, her phone rang, scaring everyone in the room

"Hey Ella." Hally says as she answers the phone.

" _hey Hally, what's up?"_ A mysterious voice says through the phone.

"Nothing much, just that the HTTYD cast are here and watching their movie. So yeah, nothing much" Hally says back.

" _well that sounds exciting, Could I come over?"_ The voice says.

"Sure, and you can bring your dragon if you want to."

" _Okay then."_

"So you'll be over in five minuets?"

" _you know it."_

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye." She says as she hangs up. After a five minuets flat there was a knock on the door. Hally went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Hally!" Says a 14 year old girl, with jet black hair so long it goes down to her ankles, an off-white blouse, mint skinny jeans, and black knee high converses walks into the room. "Hey Ella Belle." Briena says as she walks up to Ella Belle. "Hello Briena. What's up?" Ella says to Briena. "nothing much." "Um hate interrupt the reunion, but we need to finish the movie." Hally says. "Oh sorry, let's finish that movie!" Ella says. And the movie resumes.

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

 **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you**

 **carry all of us with you.**

"Ya know, I would like to keep my spine unbroken thank you very much." Hiccup says.

 **Which**

 **means you walk like us.**

"with the slouch?" Hally asks

 **You talk**

 **like us.**

"You mean with the heavy Scottish ascents?" Ella asks.

 **You think like us. No more**

 **of...**

 **(GESTURING NON-**

 **specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK**

 **Deal?**

 **HICCUP**

 **This conversation is feeling very**

 **one-sided.**

"that's because it is!" Hally said. Stoick looks ashamed. He should have listened to his son.

 **STOICK**

 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

 **argument.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

 **heads for the door.**

 **STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

 **Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

"ya know, this sums up our entire relationship." Hiccup said half joking, half stating. "That bad?" Asks Astrid. "Don't worry it'll be better in the future." Ella said.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **So that was... interesting. And BTW I'm leaving for a vacation TOMORROW. So I barely was able to get this up. And sorry for the shortness, it would have been longer if I had the time. And also on another note,**

 **RACE TO THE EDGE IN 4 DAYS! I'm really looking forward to seeing it.**

 **So anyways**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	6. Dragon training

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 6 of 'How to watch your dragon (REWRITE)' while reading this fanfic, please note that I only own Hally and the plot(sort of), and nothing else I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a great day here at .**

…

 **That was fun to write! So I have a question: why are you here?**

 **Tuffnut: Oh oh oh! Let me guess! Uhhh... WAIT! Don't tell me!**

 **Ruffnut: You're here for the fanfic?**

 **Tuffnut: I SAID DON'T TELL ME!**

 **Ruffnut: I wasn't telling you! I was telling her! (points to me)**

 **GUYS. ENOUGH. So anyways, sorry for the long wait. Wait... not that I think of it... this is pretty early considering I usually post like twice a month. But WHATEVA! So read away!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

 **stone arena.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

 **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

 **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

 **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

 **on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

 **scar out of it.**

"Why? Why would you want to get injured?" Ella asks the twins. "Battle scars are cool!" Tuffnut said. "But they are painful." Hiccup said. Stoick heard this and forgetting what happened in the last scene asks, "You have scars?" Hiccup replied, "Yep. about 10 years working in the forge, will you get _lots_ of scars."

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**

 **it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

 **around.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

"I didn't want to be there in the first place." Hiccup mumbled

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who**

 **does best will win the honor of**

 **killing his first dragon in front**

 **of the entire village.**

"Would you kind sir, tell me what is the honor of killing an innocent creature?" Hally asked Gobber. Hiccup, Hally, Ella, Astrid, and Toothless all laughed.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

 **so does that disqualify him or...?**

"Sorry Hiccup." Snotlout said surprising EVERYONE. Even the OCs(I figured out a way to sum up the OCs!) who have read this kind of stuff in fanfics. "What?" He asks, "Why can't I care for my cousin?" "You're cousins?" Asked Fishlegs surprised. "Yeah, His dad is my dad's younger brother." Hiccup said.

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with**

 **the cool Vikings?**

"there is only ONE class Tuff." Briena said.

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

 **along.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and**

 **you're weak. That'll make you less**

 **of a target. They'll see you as**

 **sick or insane and go after the**

 **more Viking-like teens instead.**

"You _really_ need to work on your pep talks Gobber." Hally said.

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

 **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

 **BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few**

 **of the many species you will learn**

 **to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**

 **contain himself.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." Hally said. Ella Face-palmed

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two." Hally continued.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

And all the Berkiens look at Hally weird.

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

"Firepower fifteen."

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

"Attack eight. Venom twelve!"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve!**

"HALLY! CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Yelled Ella.

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

Everyone except the OCs, looked at Ella and Hally. "what?" They said in unison. Briena snickered.

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

"Jaw strength, eight." Hally whispered to Briena, who sighed.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(quietly; to himself)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

 **the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**

 **us first!?**

"He believes in learning on the job." Briena said.

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

 **ring like an irate rhino.**

 **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

 **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get**

 **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

 **the first thing you're going to**

 **need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

"No what you _do_ need is _the_ doctor." Hally said. "Doctor? Doctor who?" Stoick asked. "EXACTLY!" Hally said. Briena face-palmed.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

 **around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of**

 **equipment is your shield. If you**

 **must make a choice between a sword**

 **or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

 **running.**

 **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

 **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on**

 **it. Girls like flowers.**

"Excuse me?" Hally said. "Not ALL girls like flowers. lots of them like dragons."

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

 **doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on**

 **it.**

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

 **shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

 **SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

 **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another**

 **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

 **throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

 **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

 **scrambled. It's working.**

Everyone was amazed. So this is what it looked like?

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number**

 **of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

 **have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six!**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each**

 **of you!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I really don't think my parents**

 **WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

"But isn't the point is to survive? Cause that is a really good tactic." Briena said.

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

 **Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my**

 **parents' basement. You should come**

 **by sometime to work out. You look**

 **like you work out-**

"You _do_ realize that she is never going out with you right?" Hally asks. "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over my awesomeness." Snotlout said. Hally gave Snotlout the death glare. Then she grabbed her frying pan from the couch and- BAM! "ow!" Snotlout said. "Oh sorry what was that?" Hally said mockingly, "I couldn't hear you over my awesomeness."

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

 **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

 **trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me**

 **huh?**

 **ASTRID**

 **No. Just you.**

"Hiccup, before you say anything, I meant that you were getting out first" Astrid said.

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

 **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

"Gobber! Why isn't he out yet? His shield got blasted away!" Stoick said to Gobber. "But, unlike the others" Gobber said, "His shield did not get destroyed."

 **GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

 **the ring.**

 **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

 **leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

 **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

 **ready to fire point-blank.**

Gasps from the teens, Toothless, and Stoick.

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

 **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

 **stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

 **sausage! You'll get another chance,**

 **don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill.**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

 **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

"always you say?" Hally says. "That was before I knew about the nightfury." Gobber said.

"speaking of dragons," Hally said. She clapped her hands and a white light appears(this also paused the movie). When the light is gone everyone turns to see 3 more dragons.

One is a red, white, and blue skrill, another a yellow and purple Deadly Nadder, and the last is a baby white and black gronckle,

"Everyone this is Freedom, Limonade(actual spelling pronounced: Lime-onade), and the baby is Snowball." Hally said. Ella jumped from her seat and ran over to Snowball and picked her up(Kind of hard even for a baby gronckle.). Hally got up from her seat and went over to the two other dragons.

While this was happening, everyone else were staring with there mouths open(except for Briena). "what?" Hally asks. "Nothing." Astrid said.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **That was fun. Lol so also Brie0317, If your OC has a dragon, please let me know.**

 **So... yeah...**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	7. The Dragon Book

**What is this? A chapter so soon? Why yes, yes it is. So hope u enjoi!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I did, Toothless would have a mate, and Hiccup and Astrid would already be married.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

"Um... Hally. (cough cough) _my dragon?_ (cough cough)" Briena said. "Oh right. I knew I was forgetting something." Hally said. She clapped her hands again, and another white light appeared. The light faded away and _another_ dragon appeared. It was a baby red deadly nadder.

"Hey Blaze." Briena said as she picked up the baby dragon. "Okay! Lets get on with the movie!" Hally said as she laid on Freedom, and picked up the remote and the movie resumed.

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

 **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

 **he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

"That is what I want to know." Gobber said.

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

 **off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

 **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

 **the high stone walls.**

"Wow. That's a beautiful place." Astrid said. "Almost as beautiful as you." Hiccup said. The Hosts looked at each other with the fangirl look. Then they fangirled so loud, Toothless had to cover his sensitive ears. After they cooled down. The movie resumed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

 **then notices a single black SCALE on**

 **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

 **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

 **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

 **dragon is trapped.**

"why can he fly?" Fishlegs asks. "because when I shot him down, I crippled him." Hiccup said sadly. "Oh." He looked over to Toothless' but Toothless was covering his tail. "And yet how many times I forgive you, you still blame yourself!" Toothless said.

 **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

 **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

 **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

 **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

 **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

 **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

 **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

 **image.**

"Wow." Astrid said. "You are a really good drawer. Do you think you could draw me?" "already have." Hiccup mumbled. Hally heard this, and was smiling a VERY BIG smile.

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

 **the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

 **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

 **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

 **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

 **weakened.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

 **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

 **He**

 **accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

 **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

 **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

 **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

 **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

 **hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

 **in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

 **of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

 **was sloppy. It threw off my**

 **reverse tumble.**

"seriously Astrid? _No one cares!_ " Hally said. Astrid was going to hit her, but Hally just, _disappeared._ ' _strange'_ Astrid thought. Astrid sat down again. And Hally came back with a completely different outfit. She had a purple, green, and white flowered patterned Chinese style shirt, black Capri pants, and black flats. And her hair was in a little bun on top of her head. "What? It was getting hot in here." Hally said as she sat down by her dragons.

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was**

 **so 'Astrid'.**

"Sei un idiota Snotlout, lo sai vero?(You are an idiot Snotlout, you know that right?((I got this off of Google translater so don't hate me if this is wrong)))" Hally said. "What?" Snotlout said confused. "Oh right. I said that in Italian didn't I." Hally said. "Yep." Ella said. "Well I said you were stupid." Hally said. Before Snotlout could argue, Briena resumed the movie.

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough**

 **on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

 **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **(glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

"Didn't _want_ to be there anyway." Hiccup said.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

"I can hardly imagine what that would be like." Hiccup said.

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

 **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

"I am where I should be thank you very much!" Hiccup said.

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this**

 **stuff.**

"Ya know, I'd rather breath air." Briena said.

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we**

 **know about every dragon we know of.**

"Please! I know WAY more than you." Hally said.

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

 **book.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(you've got to be kidding)**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

"I think you actually could read if you were dead." Fishlegs mused.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just**

 **kill the stuff the words tell you**

 **stuff about?**

"to be stupid." Hiccup said.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

 **There's this water dragon that**

 **sprays boiling water at your face.**

 **And there's this other one that**

 **buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

 **a chance I was going to read**

 **that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that**

 **has these spines that look like**

 **trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP**

 **So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

"Did _any_ of you read the book?" Gobber asked. "Hiccup did." said Briena.

 **HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

 **SLAM.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

"Okay. That was rude." Briena said.

 **SIGH.**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND**

 **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

 **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

 **together.**

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

 **frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike**

 **class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

 **inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

 **pools.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum**

 **produces a concussive sound that**

 **can kill a man at close range.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

 **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

 **has razor sharp wings that can**

 **slice through full grown**

 **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

 **on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

 **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

 **its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

 **is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Changewing. Even newly hatched**

 **dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

 **sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

 **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its**

 **victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

 **its victims inside-out.**

 **Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

 **dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

 **sight. Kill on sight...**

"Is there any dragon that doesn't have 'extremely dangerous, kill on sight.' on them?" Tuffnut asks. "Um, I don't know..." Fishlegs said.

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

 **unholy offspring of lightning and**

 **death itself.**

"I think a skrill is a better match for that description." Toothless said. "And we nightfuries hate lightning."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only**

 **chance, hide and pray it does not**

 **find you.**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

 **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

 **page and considers it.**

 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"Okay! I think it's time for a break!" Hally said. She was searching something up on YouTube. And scared everyone when she yelled. "FOUND IT!" She linked her phone to the TV and Nyan Cat was on the screen. "Oh no." Said Ella. "Oh no is right." Briena said. Hally grinned evily.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **CLIFFHANGER! These reactions will be fun to write... :D**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	8. Nyan Cat and Foucus Hiccup!

**Hey guys!**

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY AMERICAN FOLLOWERS!**

 **I have a question: Am I updating to soon? Please let me know. I'm just in the mood to write! So enjoy the chapter!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

Hally grinned evily. Briena and Ella took the dragons(except Toothless) out of the room. And Hally pressed play. And NYAN CAT STARTED TO PLAY.

 **REACTIONS:**

Hiccup: What in the name of Thor is this?

Toothless: MAKE IT STOP!

Stoick: OH GODS NO!

Gobber: I think its kind of cute... ...never mind.

Snotlout: I'd rather Astrid beat me up again than watch any more!

Astrid: WHERE IS MY AXE?! I NEED TO DESTROY IT!

Fishlegs: How is that cat even up there?

Ruffnut: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Tuffnut: FINE! I CONFESS! I STOLE GOBBER'S AXE! JUST MAKE IT STOP!

Gobber: YOU DID WHAT?!

Hally: YOU JUST HAVE ONE MORE HOUR TO GO! (Exits)

EVERYONE: NOOOOO!111!1!11!11!1!

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO One hour later OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 ****"Finally it's over." Hiccup said.

"Why did you do that? To torture us?!" Stoick asked "I just wanted to see your reactions." Hally said. Astrid ran at Hally hoping to kill her, but Hiccup held her back, and Freedom and Limonade protected Hally(They came back). Hally, pretending that Astrid did not try to kill her, took out her phone and texted Briena and Ella to come back.

"That was fun! Okay back to the movie!" Hally said. After everyone was comfortable on the couch, or on their dragon, the movie continued.

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

 **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

"That is the weirdest sail I have ever seen." Hally said. Hiccup agreed.

 **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

 **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

 **dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them. They're**

 **close. Steady.**

"What you smell is the queen. She-" Hiccup was interrupted by Hally covering his mouth. "Please no spoilers." She said. Hiccup shut up.

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...**

 **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

 **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

 **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

 **for an opening.**

 **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

 **Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

 **their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

 **other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

 **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

 **water. Another bright flash.**

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Briena asks. "No." Stoick said.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**

 **finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice**

 **the book had nothing on Night**

 **Furies. Is there another book? Or a**

 **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**

 **pamphlet?**

"So _that_ is what you were doing?" Snotlout asks. "Yep." said Hiccup.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**

 **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**

 **trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**

 **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**

 **above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**

 **scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on**

 **their feet. Your job is to be**

 **quicker and lighter.**

Hally burst out laughing. "I was just thinking about if the nadder had a ballerina tutu on... HAHAHAHHA!" Hally calmed down, and the movie continued.

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**

 **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**

 **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**

 **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question**

 **your teaching methods.**

"So _now_ your beginning to questioning them." Hiccup said. "I've been questioning them sense I was five!"

 **GOBBER**

 **Look for its blind spot. Every**

 **dragon has one. Find it, hide in**

 **it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**

 **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**

 **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get**

 **your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

Hally face-palms.

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**

 **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**

 **them.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**

 **much.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**

 **Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived**

 **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

"I HAVE!" Hiccup and Hally said at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but**

 **hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID**

 **WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**

 **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**

 **them by landing in front of her.**

 **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**

 **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**

 **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of**

 **this.**

"I am NOT your babe!" Astrid said, then she walked over to Hiccup and Toothless and sat down by Hiccup, then she kissed him on the lips. "HICCSTRID, HICCSTRID, OI, OI, OI!" Hally yelled. Snotlout was furious. ' _Hiccup you will pay for this!'_ he thought.

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

 **What do you want me to do, block**

 **out the sun? I could do that, but I**

 **don't have time right now!**

"Okay, first: The sun wasn't shining! It was completely cloudy! second: Sure! block out the sun and kill us all!" Ella said.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**

 **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off.**

 **You know, like a cat. Has anyone**

 **ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**

 **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**

 **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**

 **mess.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

"Actually if you think about it," Briena said, "Hiccup is the best choice." Hally, Ella, Toothless, and surprisingly Astrid nodded in agreement. Making Hiccup blush

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**

 **Raptor.**

 **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**

 **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

 **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**

 **still burrowed into the shield.**

 **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**

 **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

Hiccup, Hally, Briena, Ella, the dragons, and Astrid winced.

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**

 **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

 **Our parents' war is about to become**

 **ours. Figure out which side you're**

 **on.**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

"sorry Hiccup." Astrid said. "It's okay Astrid. It actually got me thinking about that." Hiccup said reassuringly.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **So that's that!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	9. Forbidden Friendship

**Hey guys! I'm here and I've come with... another chapter! So hope you enjoy!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**

 **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**

 **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

 **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

 **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

 **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**

 **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**

 **pounce.**

Gobber and Stoick hold their breaths.

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**

 **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**

 **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**

 **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**

 **dragon calms.**

Hally, Ella, and Briena, said at the same time, "Awww!" "He's so cute!" Ella says. Toothless, hearing this, pouts. "I'm not cute." this however, made the three girls "AWWW!" again.

 **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**

 **teeth.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**

 **you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**

 **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

Everyone but Hally, Ella, Briena, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid, gasp.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again.**

 **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**

 **retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

"I shouldn't have said that." Hiccup said. "Why?" Ruffnut asks. "You'll see." He said.

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**

 **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**

 **staring blankly.**

 **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**

 **of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

"Eeewww! That is disgusting!" Snotlout said. "It was." Hiccup said.

 **They exchange stares. Hiccup**

 **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

"did you really-" Astrid asks, "Yes, yes I did." Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him like he had gone mad.

 **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

 **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**

 **bite of the slimy fish.**

"EWWW!" Went through the room. "At least it's not Astrid's Yaknog." Hally whispered to Hiccup, who had no idea what she was talking about, but assumed that this 'Yaknog' was bad.

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**

 **him.**

Hally paused on Toothless' gummy smile. Then she screamed "AHH IT'S SO CUUUUTEEEE!" She fangirled for a good five minuets with Briena and Ella joining her, then the movie continued.

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**

 **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**

 **and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**

 **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**

 **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**

 **the hint and leaves.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**

 **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**

 **Sketching in the sand.**

 **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,**

 **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**

 **trying not to scare him off.**

 **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**

 **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and**

 **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**

 **seems pleased.**

"Hey Hiccup, I think he drew you." Briena said. "I did!" Toothless said. "You did? Wow." Hiccup said amazed.

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**

 **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**

 **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**

 **growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**

 **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**

 **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

 **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**

 **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**

 **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**

 **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**

 **Hiccup's hand.**

 **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

Hally paused there. Everyone stared at the screen. Hally petted her own dragons, and Briena hers, and Ella hers, and Hiccup his. There was a silence, then Hally decided to play the movie.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **So there was chapter 9! and I know it was short, but I probably, maybe, most likely, will post maybe two more today... MAYBE. So please read and review!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	10. New Tail

**So new chapter! And like 15 minuets from the last update, SO YAY! hope you like this story cause I'm in the mood to write!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

 **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

 **bonfire.**

 **GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my**

 **hand and swallowed it whole. And I**

 **saw the look on his face.**

 **(can't deny it)**

 **I was delicious. He must have**

 **passed the word, because it wasn't**

 **a month before another one of them**

 **took my leg.**

"You know we do not like to eat humans right?" Limonade said. "Yea, their too squishy." Agreed Freedom. "GUYS." Hally said. "Sorry." The two dragons said.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your**

 **hand was inside a dragon. Like if**

 **your mind was still in control of**

 **it you could have killed the dragon**

 **from the inside by crushing his**

 **heart or something.**

"One: That's impossible, second: That's not just weird, that's gross." Astrid said.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now.**

 **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

 **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

 **the legs of every dragon I fight,**

 **with my face.**

"Yeah, not going to happen." Briena said.

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER**

 **(with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

 **tails you really want. If it can't**

 **fly, it can't get away. A downed**

 **dragon is a dead dragon.**

"if that is true, Isn't that nightfury dead?" Asks Snotlout. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Hally yelled at Snotlout, then gave him the deadliest death glare. Snotlout shrunk back.

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

 **be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

 **big boys. Slowly but surely making**

 **our way up to the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing**

 **it?**

"Where is the honor in killing an innocent creature?!" Ella yells/Asks.

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

 **arm.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a**

 **birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you**

 **since birth, and that was never**

 **there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen**

 **me from the left side until now.**

"Yes I have you moron!" Ruffnut argued.

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

 **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**

 **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**

 **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**

 **the drawing of Toothless.**

 **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**

 **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Gobber asks. "Yep!" Hally said.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**

 **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**

 **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**

 **and dunked in a barrel.**

 **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**

 **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**

 **mechanical fin.**

Everyone is amazed at how he was able to make such a thing. Hiccup looks in pride at the prosthetic tail, but realizes that Toothless' tail no longer had the leather tail fin, but a red one, with a white viking symbol on it. "What happened to your tail bud?" He asks Toothless. Toothless looks at his tail, and then he has a very confused face on.

"Don't worry!" Hally said. "It will make sense eventually."

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**

 **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**

 **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**

 **I hope you're hungry.**

"the question real question is: When is he _not_ hungry?" Hiccup asks.

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

"That was a bad idea." Hiccup said. "You bet it was! Eels make dragons sick!" Hally said. "Really?" Hiccup asks. "Yep. And that is something you only try once." Toothless said. Shuddering at the memory.

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He**

 **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive**

 **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**

 **don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**

 **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**

 **like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just**

 **stick with good stuff. And don't**

 **you mind me. I'll just be**

 **back...here. Minding my own**

 **business.**

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**

 **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**

 **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings.**

"Oh no." Hiccup said.

 **Hiccup straps**

 **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**

 **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

Stoick, and Gobber gasp.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Woah! No! No! No!**

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**

 **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and**

 **dive.**

 **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**

 **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**

 **correct his trajectory.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded**

 **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-**

 **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting**

 **tail.**

"It worked?" Stoick asks in suprise.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**

 **into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**

 **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

 **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**

 **intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

 **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**

 **plunging in a massive cannonball.**

 **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**

 **seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah!**

"Only you Hiccup, only you." Toothless said.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Please read and review! The more reviews the sooner the update! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	11. See You Tomorrow

**And ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED! YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**

 **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**

 **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**

 **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**

 **water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light**

 **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**

 **extra tricky. One head breathes**

 **gas, the other head lights it. Your**

 **job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**

 **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that**

 **inject venom for pre-digestion.**

 **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its**

 **victims in its...**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?**

"At least he said please." Ella said.

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

 **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**

 **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

Hiccup couldn't help but snicker, at Snotlout _singing to himself._ Hally joined him.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his**

 **faces, I'm gonna-**

 **(spotting an approaching**

 **shape, terrified)**

 **-There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

"Oh your going to get it now!" Briena said.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We**

 **thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong**

 **with a dragon-esque figure.**

"For your information: there _is_ something wrong with a _dragon-esque_ figure." Astrid said.

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**

 **with a PUNCH to the throat.**

Tuffnut and Snotlout winced. That hurt!

 **ASTRID**

 **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**

 **Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the**

 **puddles of spilled water.**

"How did _Fishlegs and Hiccup_ survive longer than us?" Snotlout asks.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Chances of survival are dwindling**

 **into single digits now...**

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**

 **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**

 **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

"ya think?" Ruffnut said.

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**

 **in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**

 **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**

 **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

Stoick covers his eyes too.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Beat.**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

 **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**

 **peeks through his fingers to see...**

 **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds**

 **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**

 **make me tell you again!**

The teens look as surprised as they were that day, and Stoick peaked through his eyes, also surprised.

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**

 **hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your**

 **cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**

 **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**

 **shut.**

"So _that_ is how you did it? BY CHEATING?!" Stoick said furiously. "He wasn't cheating," Hally said. "He was just using a different technique."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've**

 **got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

Hally got up from her dragon, and started dancing to the music, with Briena and Ella joining her soon after.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He**

 **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's**

 **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

"Wow." Was all that Gobber could say. He didn't know his apprentice was so talented!

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**

 **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

The teens laugh at the duo. And Stoick has never seen Hiccup so happy before!

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail**

 **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix**

 **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

"A harness? That is... actually a good idea." Gobber said impressed.

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary**

 **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-**

 **land in an open field.**

 **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the**

 **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of 'dragon-**

 **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in**

 **complete bliss.**

"You sure you're not a cat Toothless?" Hiccup asks. "I'm not a cat!" Toothless protests. "Sure, and I'm a dragon killer!" Hiccup retorted.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a**

 **fistful of 'dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's**

 **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the**

 **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.**

 **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**

 **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is**

 **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and**

 **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a**

 **Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch**

 **up with you.**

"Hey! You didn't even bring your axe!" Fishlegs said. Who had been quiet for a while.

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax**

 **and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid**

 **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing**

 **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other**

 **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice**

 **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving**

 **Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick?**

 **What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to**

 **come in first, there's no question.**

"But I don't want to!" Hiccup said.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of**

 **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light**

 **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

"See? Cat!" Hiccup said. Toothless huffed. He never got that pesky little ball of light.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the**

 **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm**

 **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tuffnut's catchphrase!" Snotlout said dramaticly.

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch**

 **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon**

 **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again**

 **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **(TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever**

 **were.**

"NOT TRUE!" Hiccup said. "She is better at combat, and that kind of stuff, I'm just good with dragons." Astrid agreed.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices**

 **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his**

 **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he**

 **loses her in the woods.**

 **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"You know I was hiding behind that rock right?" Hiccup asks. Astrid mentally slapped herself. How could she not know that?

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With**

 **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him**

 **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant**

 **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face**

 **is red.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

"What happened?" Tuffnut asks confused. "the harness got stuck to the saddle." Hiccup said casually. "WHAT?!" Stoick yelled. "Can you _please_ stop yelling." Hally asks.

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses**

 **Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,**

 **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

"You brought that beast into the village?!" Stoick boomed. " **I SAID STOP YELLING!** " Hally screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone and everything went quiet. "Thank you. Now please can we just watch the movie?"

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and**

 **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

"Thanks bud, now you've ruined our cover!" Hiccup said playfully. "Sorry..." Toothless said making the cutest, adorablest, puppy dog eyes _ever._ This made Ella "die" from the cuteness.

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off**

 **he saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside.**

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**

 **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind**

 **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,**

 **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

 **Hi Astrid.**

"You are the king of acting natural aren't you." Briena said sarcasticly.

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people**

 **do, but you're acting weird. Well,**

 **weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As**

 **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window**

 **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED**

 **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**

 **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**

 **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **So another chapter done! Also as a side note, you should be expecting more updates than usual this week, just because three of my siblings are gone to space (Simulation) literally. So I've got nothing better to do than play School of Dragons and write fanfic.**

 **Also, do you like it? Did you enjoy it? Do you think those two questions mean the same thing? And do you like chocolate? Put it in a review!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	12. Test Drive

**HEY PEOPLES OF FANFICTION! Here is another chapter! Hope you likey!**

 **sorry I'm hyper. I just has a huge glass of Mountain Dew. HYYYYPPPPEEERRRR!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded**

 **with** **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of** **onlookers,**

 **looking like a team of hometown heroes**

 **who just** **had their butts kicked.** **Gobber hobbles through the**

 **MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -** **ast to disembark and glowering**

 **with battered pride.** **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him**

 **staring at the** **trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER** **Well, I trust you found the nest at** **least?**

 **STOICK** **Not even close**

 **.**

 **GOBBER** **Ah. Excellent.**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag** **with**

 **his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK** **I hope you had a little more** **success than me.**

 **GOBBER** **Well, if by success, you mean that** **your parenting troubles are over** **with, then... yes.**

"it sounds like I died." Hiccup said.

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?** **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1** **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is** **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2** **Out with the old and in with the** **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3** **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4** **The village is throwing a party to** **celebrate!**

"YAY! Hiccup's dead! Lets celebrate!" Hiccup said sarcasticly. Hally sneaked off somewhere...

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns** **to Gobber.**

 **STOICK** **He's... gone?**

 **GOBBER** **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can** **blame him?**

 **I mean the life of a** **celebrity is very rough. He can** **barely walk**

 **through the village** **without being swarmed by his new** **fans.**

"GOBBER! You gave me a heart attack!" Stoick said.

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK** **Hiccup?**

 **GOBBER** **(BEAMING)** **Who would've thought, eh? He has** **this...way with the beasts.**

After that, out of nowhere, Hally yelled, "NOT AGAAAAIIINNN! NUUUUU!" She was nowhere to be found.  
Hally came running down the stairs _crying_ "That's the THIRD time!" She sobbed. Briena and Ella were completely  
confused, and so was everyone else.

Briena walked up to Hally, "What happened?" She asks. "School of Dragons... I had to restart! FOR THE _THIRD_ TIME!"  
(A.N. This actually happened to me! I'VE RESTARTED SCHOOL OF DRAGONS THREE TIMES!) Hally yelled.  
Ella and Briena, now knowing what is going on, hugged Hally, "What is so important?" Asks Snotlout. "You wouldn't

understand Snotface." Ella said, glaring. Snotlout shut up.  
"Hey Hally? Test Drive is the next scene... do you think that will cheer you up?" Briena asks.  
Hally said nothing, but nodded. Her face red with tears.

Freedom, curled up around her rider, with limonade behind her. There was a silence, then Briena played the movie.

 **CUT TO:** **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.** **Billowing**

 **clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles** **below them.**

 _'uh oh!'_ thought Stoick. ' _he's going to die!'_

 **HICCUP** **Okay there bud, we're gonna take** **this nice and slow.**

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his** **harness. Inscribed**

 **upon it are several tail positions and** **their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Here we go. Here we go...position** **three, no four.**

"You really should memorize those." Astrid said. "Hey I have!" Hiccup said. "SHHHH! BE QUIET!" Hally yelled.

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll** **off into**

 **an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon** **sun.** **Hiccup**

 **tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new** **harness and**

 **vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail** **appendage**

 **quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every** **fluctuation,**

 **trying to match it with the prosthetic.** **Hiccup sizes up a**

 **target - a towering arch of stone, rising** **from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Alright, it's go time. It's go** **time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on** **buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

"Wow! That was-" Gobber was cut off by Hally yelling, "SHHHHH!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several**

 **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.** **(referring to the cheat SHEET)**

 **Position four, no three.** **They pierce the clouds. For the first time,**

 **Hiccup can see** **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks**

 **with every** **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his**

 **grip on the** **handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is** **amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)** **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

"The wind in your cheat sheet?" Astrid asks. "SSSHH!H!" Hally said in annoyance.

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,** **however, obeys**

 **the command and suddenly STOPS beating his** **wings.** **As they slow to a stop,**

 **Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of** **his vest float off of the harness hooks.**

 **Hiccup suddenly** **finds himself detached, free-falling.**

Gasps are heard around the room.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless** **spiral downward.**

 **Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(trying to calm Toothless)** **Alright, okay. You just**

 **gotta kinda** **angle yourself. No, no...come back** **down towards me.**

 **Come back down-**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much** **surface area**

 **as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as** **the tumbling dragon WHACKS**

 **Hiccup with his wing.** **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the**

 **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull** **Toothless out of his dive...**

 **barely shy of the tree tops.** **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a**

 **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.** **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet**

 **from his teeth and attempts to** **check positions. It flaps violently in the**

 **turbulence, making** **it impossible.**

Gobber was about to say something, but before he could say anything, Hally yelled "SHHHHHH!"

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers** **Toothless' tail on instinct...**

 **with perfect intuition.** **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**

 **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.** **Hiccup takes a breath and**

 **glances back at the death-defying** **obstacle course, now safely behind them.**

 **He beams, relieved.** **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.** **Hiccup's glee**

 **turn to dread as they fly directly into it.** **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Ah, come on.**

Laughs are heard around the room. Followed by a "SHHHHHHHHH!"

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Well that was fun!**

 **Hally: SHHHHHHH!**

 **sorry Hally.**

 **Anyways, Did you like it? Did I do good? Do you think that STUPID DRESS is actually blue and gold? PUT IT IN A REVIEW!**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	13. Not So Fireproof

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter!**

 **Hally:** ** _SHHHHHHH!_**

 **Sorry. She has a headache. So hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hally: SHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry. (whisper) Hope you like this chapter! And yes, i know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer! maybe... IDK  
**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling,**

 **deserted beach,** **snacking of freshly caught**

 **fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a** **fire,**

 **Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head.**

 **Hiccup** **smirks with forced politeness.**

 **HICCUP** **Uh..no thanks.** **(gesturing to his fish on**

 **A STICK)** **I'm good.**

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls,**

 **hissing and** **nipping at each other as they**

 **approach Toothless' pile of** **fish.** **One grabs**

 **the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**

 **Another attempts to steal it from him. They**

 **face off and last** **fire balls at each other to**

 **settle the fight. Hiccup and** **Toothless watch,**

 **amused.**

 **That is until...**

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile.**

 **A stealthy** **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief.**

 **They tug on the** **fish, and it snaps back into**

 **Toothless' mouth. He swallows it** **back tauntingly.**

"Meanie." Muttered Hiccup.

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast**

 **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes,**

 **and** **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth,**

 **causing** **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It**

 **coughs up** **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**

 **Hiccup laughs.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Not so fireproof on the inside, are** **you?**

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and**

 **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him.**

 **Hiccup** **is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PENSIVE)** **Everything we know about you guys** **is wrong.**

There was tense silence.


	14. Breast Hat

**Hey peoples! sorry for not updating sooner! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo00OOO**

"Okay guys! We are now taking a break!" Hally said as she paused the movie. But then she yawned. "Please don't tell me we are going to watch that cat again." Gobber asked. "Nope! We are NOT doing Nyan cat." There were sighs of relief, and a yawn from Hally.

"We ARE however, well I am anyway, going to show you some pictures of some stuff about you guys after this movie!" Hally exclaimed happily. She started tapping stuff on her phone when a ring tone went off.

 _We go where no one goes, we slow, for no one, get out of our way._

Briena looked at Hally with a _Really? That song?_ Face. "What?" Hally asked. She yawned then answered the phone.

(On the Phone)

"What's up CeCe?" Hally asked to the phone

" _Oh nothing much, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out right now."_ CeCe answered.

"Sure, but you will have to come to my house, I think you will like who we have over here."

" _Sure thing I'll be there in 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1!"_

There was a knock on the door.

"Okay bye!" Hally hung up and opened the door, while yawning.

"Hey CeCe!" Hally said then hugged her friend CeCe was a 15 year old girl with light pink hair, black sweat pants, a black short sleeved v-neck shirt, light navy blue nerd glasses, a blue scrunchie on her wrist. "So who do have..." CeCe looked behind Hally and saw the HTTYD cast there. Her jaw quite literally hit the ground.

"Hally? You're seeing this right?" CeCe asked. "Yep they been here sense about .. uh half an hour." Hally said. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" CeCe asked/yelled. "Yep." Hally said casually, not at all intimidated by the yell, she yawned again.

"Sweet. That's so- AH COLD FLOOR COLD FLOOR!" CeCe was not wearing any socks or shoes, and she was standing on hard-wood floor. Hally handed her a pair of white clean socks from who knows where, and gave them to CeCe. "Thanks"

Hiccup, wondering what was going on walked over to the two teens. "Who's that?" He asked. "Oh CeCe this is Hiccup, Hiccup, this is CeCe." Hally said introducing the teens, then she yawned again.

CeCe looked at Hally, "You should go get some rest. You look tired." Hally looked at her, "Yeah, maybe I should." Hally said, then she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Briena! You are in charge!" Hally yelled from upstairs. "Okay!" Briena yelled back.

"Now that's done, let's get back to the movie!" Briena said. "I have a few questions!" CeCe said. "go for it." Briena said. "One: Which movie? Two: How far into the movie are you? Three: Where will I sit? And four: ARE THOES DRAGONS?!" CeCe asked.

Briena took a deep breath, and said this, all in one breath: "One: How to Train your Dragon, Two: right before the breast hat scene, three: you can sit on that chair(She pointed to a green chair that was by Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid.), and four: Hally turned all of our pets into dragon for the movie." She took a deep breath. "That was a mouth full!" She exclaimed.

CeCe just looked at her like she was berserk, but decided to just go with it. They all sat back down and Briena played the movie.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of**

 **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.**

 **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and**

 **quickly covers up his desk.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! You're back!**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the**

 **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gobber's not here, so...**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as**

 **much as possible.**

"You're terrible at acting casual." Astrid said to Hiccup, who blushed.

 **STOICK**

 **I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **You did?**

 **STOICK**

 **(STERN)**

 **You've been keeping secrets.**

"He knows?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut who shrugged.

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's**

 **contents with him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I...have?**

 **STOICK**

 **Just how long did you think you**

 **could hide it from me?**

 **HICCUP**

 **(IN VAIN)**

 **I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK**

 **Nothing happens on this island**

 **without me hearing about it.**

"THAT, however is NOT true!" Ella said. "How?" Stoick asks wondering. "Well lets see well there was flight club, the training academe, and this, oh! And that time Dagur tried to drown Hiccup!" Ella said, a bit too happily. "WHAT?!" Stoick exclaimed. "This is true!" Briena said backing her up. "The day Dagur becomes chief, is the day Astrid will like Hiccup, instead of me" Snotlout said. Briena, Ella, and CeCe, all smiled because they know stuff.

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh?**

 **STOICK**

 **So.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Let's talk about that dragon.**

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was**

 **going to tell you. I just didn't**

 **know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

"Wait, so you wanted him to tame a nightfury train it, and fly it behind your back?" Astrid asked Stoick.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK**

 **What?! I was hoping for this!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...you were?**

 **STOICK**

 **And believe me, it only gets**

 **better! Just wait til you spill a**

 **Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"Oh. He meant dragon training." Astrid said understanding.

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And mount your first Gronckle head**

 **on a spear. What a feeling!**

"Of disgust!" CeCe said. Hiccup, Astrid, Ella, and Briena agreeing

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him**

 **into the wall.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You really had me going there, son.**

 **All those years of the worst Viking**

 **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was**

 **rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"WHAT KIND OF PARENTING IS THAT?!" Toothless exclaimed.(You forgot he could talk didn't you.) "The WORST viking? I mean, COME ON!" He said. "Toothless, bud, calm down." Hiccup said trying to calm down the mad night fury. Toothless, eventually calmed down.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And all the while, you were holding**

 **out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills**

 **the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in**

 **the ring, we finally have something**

 **to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick**

 **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**

 **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, I... brought you something.**

"Ugh, do I need to see this again?" Hiccup asked. "Yep! NOW SIT." Briena said thretening.

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SINCERE)**

 **Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK**

 **Your mother would've wanted you to**

 **have it.**

 **(HEARTFELT)**

 **It's half of her breast plate.**

"Eww!" Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout said. Stoick however, wondered what was the matter. It was an honest gift! Hiccup out his head in his hands in embarrassment. While Ella, CeCe, and Briena were thinking of Valka... How?

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Matching set. Keeps her close,**

 **y'know?**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.**

 **You've held up your end of the**

 **deal.**

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCUP**

 **(talking over each (talking over each**

 **OTHER) OTHER)**

 **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.**

 **We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping**

 **glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,**

 **like the hat. breast hat.**

 **STOICK**

 **Well..uh..good night.**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more**

 **burdened than ever.**

"Awkward!" Tuffnut said in a sing-song way. Astrid went over to him, and punched him in the face, then sat back down by Hiccup.

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **YAY A NEW CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D :D Hope u enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	15. Astrid Goes For A Spin

**HELLO PEOPLES!**

 **(Sees angry mob of followers)**

 **Okay, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. It's just school is stress and stress means more reading then writing. So sorry, I'm going to go hide somewhere. BYEEEEE**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

Briena paused the movie to let everyone think about what just happened. When Hally comes RUNNING down the stairs with a bun in her hair, a plain gray T-shirt, and gray PJ pants with blue flowers on it, she also had green glasses with Chinese dragons in the side.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy everyoneeee!" Hally was full of energy, and that is almost NEVER good.

"Hey Hally..." Ella said nervously. "Hally, what did you do?" She asked. "I just watched 3 entire seasons of SAO, cried my eyes out, had the WEIRDEST dream, and ate some brownies!"

"What are brownies?" asked Astrid. "Some of the best foods IN THE WORLD! anyways, Briena? Catch me in 3... 2... 1" Hally fell backwards, and Briena was barley able to catch her. And now Hally is a sobbing mess of feels.

"Why did Yuuki die? WHYYYYY?!" Briena set her on the chair closest to her, and sighed. Hally had now sunk to the floor off of her seat. And was crying her eyes out.

"Should we do something?" Asked Stoick. "Nah, I got this." CeCe said cracking her fingers. She yelled in her ear. "I STOLE YOUR BROWNIES!" This got Hally's attention fast. "YOU. DID. WHAT." Hally almost tackled CeCe to the ground. But CeCe moved just in time. "OVER HERE!" CeCe pointed to a plate of brownies that appeared behind her. "MINE." Hally ran to the brownies and started to eat. (Not messily, just fast eating) "Here have some of this." CeCe handed Hally a glass with orange colored juice. Hally took the glass and drank it.

"Now she doesn't have as much energy." And she was correct. Hally looked more relaxed. "Back to the movie?" Asked Briena. "Yes. Lets watch!" Hally took her original spot, and Briena played the movie.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen** **recruits scramble.**

 **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.** **She forces her axe at his throat.**

 **ASTRID** **Stay out of my way! I'm winning** **this thing.**

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid said. "It's fine Astrid. Really." Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder, successfully surprising the boy, but he didn't say anything.

 **HICCUP** **Please, by all means.**

 **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon.**

 **The crowd above** **cheers her on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD** **You got it Astrid!**

 **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst**

 **the crowd of** **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly,**

 **beaming with pride.** **He locks eyes with Hiccup,**

 **giving him a nod of encouragement.** **Hiccup**

 **adjusts his new helmet and forces a**

 **half-hearted** **smile.** **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the**

 **Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-** **line toward him.**

"How did I miss that?" Hiccup said. "Beats me." Astrid said.

 **BACK TO ASTRID** **... as she catches her breath behind a barrier.**

 **She scowls,** **focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID** **This time. This time for sure.**

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to** **throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that**

 **Hiccup has** **already laid the Gronckle out.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

"You have a death wish." Briena said. "Well not really, he just happens to almost die more then probably 6 times." Hally said. Stoick just looks at them with concern. What?

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING** **MUNGE BUCKET!**

"You sound like Hally when she looses on Geometry Dash." Briena said laughing. "I don't sound like that." Hally said mumbling.

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the** **village elder,**

 **steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone** **lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK** **Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCUP** **So, later.**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

"Were you trying to go to your wittle pet dragon Hiccup?" Asked Snotlout. Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless all glared at him.

 **GOBBER** **Not so fast.**

 **HICCUP** **I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTRID** **(LIVID)** **What? Late for what exactly?**

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with my only friend." Hiccup said.

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK** **Okay quiet down. The elder has** **decided.**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **He points** **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation.**

 **Gothi** **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.**

 **'** **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative**

 **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.** **Astrid turns a seething,**

 **deadly glare on Hiccup.**

"Hiccup, you better run." Hally advised. "I tried too actually." Hiccup said.

 **GOBBER** **You've done it! You've done it,** **Hiccup!**

 **You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK** **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and**

 **carried** **out to the cheering spectators...**

 **HICCUP** **(MASKING PANIC)** **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't**

 **wait. I am so...**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP** **... leaving.**

"WHAT?!" Said just about everyone from the HTTYD franchise. "LEAVING?!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup winced. "Yeah?" Hiccup said shyly. Toothless glared at his hatchling's father and curled up around Hiccup(And Astrid, because she was sitting next to Hiccup.). "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Hiccup could feel the tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU NEED TO STAY ON BERK! IT'S YOUR JOB AS HEIR!" Hiccup let one tear fall. Toothless, seeing his hatching's distress, crooned and licked Hiccup's face, But it didn't help much. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MET THAT, THAT BEAST!" Stoick pointed to Toothless. "ALRIGHT! THAT IS **ENOUGH!"** Hally yelled at the top of her lunges.

"STOICK! HOW **DARE** YOU TREAT YOUR ONLY SON LIKE THAT!" Hiccup looked at Hally, with tears running down his face. "Oooh! He's in trouuuble!" CeCe Whispered to Ella. Hally, who was in full rage, took out her frying pan and said: "If you do ANYTHING like that again, I will make your death more painful then your death in real life." She put her frying pan away, still glaring at Stoick. And the movie un-paused.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **We're leaving. Let's** **pack up. Looks like**

 **you and me are** **taking a little vacation, forever.**

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket**

 **and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Oh..man...**

 **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...** **ASTRID, sitting**

 **on the rock right in front of him, sharpening** **her axe.**

"Oh this will be good." Snotlout said grinning.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(SHOCKED)**

 **Aggh! What the-** **(RECOMPOSING)**

 **What are you doing here?**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning**

 **her axe** **threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around**

 **nervously, searching** **for Toothless.**

 **ASTRID** **I want to know what's going on.**

 **No** **one just gets as good as you do.**

 **Especially you. Start talking!**

 **Are** **you training with someone?**

"Technically, yes he is." Ella said.

 **HICCUP** **Uh...training?**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTRID** **It better not involve... this.**

 **HICCUP** **I know this looks really bad, but** **you see...this is, uh...**

"Oooohh! I see a dragon death in the future!" Snotlout said, earning him a whack from Hally's frying pan.

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.**

 **Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to** **investigate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(PANICKED)** **You're right! You're right.**

 **I'm** **through with the lies** **I've been** **making... outfits.**

"Outfits? Really?" Snotlout asked. "What? I can't lie under pressure!" Hally snorted. "You can't lie at all Hiccup."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **So you got me.** **It's time everyone knew.**

 **Drag me** **back. Go ahead. Here we go.'**

"This will be good!" Tuffnut high fived Ruffnut.

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag** **him back.'**

 **Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him** **down.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do** **that?!**

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid apologized. "It's fine, really." Hiccup said.

 **ASTRID** **That's for the lies.** **Astrid pounces the hilt of**

 **her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out** **body.**

All the OCs and Hiccup winced.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **And THAT'S for everything else.** **Hiccup's**

 **YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other**

 **side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...** **A NIGHT FURY.**

 **Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

"Is Astrid going to die?" Fishlegs said nervously. "No. she's not going to die Fishlegs." Hally said.

 **HICCUP** **(FEEBLE)** **Oh man.** **She dives onto Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID** **Get down! Run! Run!**

 **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

 **HICCUP** **No!**

 **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of** **reach,**

 **then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins are surprised Hiccup was able to bring down Astrid. And Snotlout had his mouth open.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard,**

 **SPRAYING Astrid with** **sand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(CALMING)** **She's a friend.**

"From what I gathered so far, you two are anything BUT friends." Toothless snorted. "Oh don't worry Toothless, they're going to get married in about five-ish years." Hally said. Hearing this, Hiccup and Astrid blushed, and Snotlout got more furious.

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen.**

 **Toothless** **looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** **You just scared him.**

 **ASTRID** **I scared him!?**

 **Hiccup makes a motion.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **(INTENSE WHISPER)** **Who is him?**

 **HICCUP.** **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,** **Astrid.**

"Not the best introduction, but whatever." Ella said. "What?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

 **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together**

 **with** **pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

 **HICCUP** **Da, da, da, We're dead.**

"And THIS is why you have so many fangirls." Briena said. "Hey! It's not OUR fault he's so cute!" CeCe said while Hiccup blushed.

 **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(TO TOOTHLESS)** **Where do you think you're going?**

"I was going to get some dinner." Toothless said. "until SOMEBODY told me we had to go after Astrid." Toothless stared at Hiccup. "What? We couldn't let her tell the village!" Hiccup defended himself.

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her**

 **.** **She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

 **ASTRID** **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a**

 **towering** **pine. It bows and creaks under their weight**

 **as Astrid dangles** **a hundred feet in the air.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)** **Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCUP** **You have to give me a chance to** **explain.**

 **ASTRID** **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you** **have to say!**

 **HICCUP** **Then I won't speak. Just let me** **show you.**

"I just love how you like to show people because no one listens. I just love it." Hally said. Hiccup however was confused on how he would process that.

 **Hiccup extends a hand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Please, Astrid.**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far,**

 **far below.** **After a moment, she swats Hiccup's**

 **outstretched hand away and** **reluctantly climbs**

 **over the pedal, lines, and harness. She** **settles behind**

 **Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

 **ASTRID** **Now get me down.**

 **HICCUP** **Toothless? Down. Gently.**

"Describe "Gently" Please." Toothless said.

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads**

 **his wings slowly.** **With a WHOP, they fill with**

 **the updraft. Toothless releases** **the tree,**

 **tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

"You see, whenever someone says that, there is ALWAYS something to be afraid of." Briena said.

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward.**

Everyone gasps. Well, everyone except Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and the OCs.

 **Astrid SCREAMS.** **The acceleration is tremendous.**

 **Every downbeat bucks the** **saddle, heaving them**

 **into the sky, doubling their speed like** **a rocket.**

 **Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and**

 **hugs** **Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath**

 **out of him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Toothless! What is wrong with you?!** **Bad dragon!**

 **(mortified; to Astrid)** **He's not usually like this. Oh** **no...**

"What do you mean 'Oh no'?" Stoick asked. "Just watch." Hally said

. **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far**

 **below.** **Astrid SCREAMS.** **Toothless rockets over the**

 **ocean waves, deliberately dipping** **them in the froth.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Toothless, what are you doing?!** **We need**

 **her to like us!**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **And now the spinning. Thank you for** **nothing you useless reptile.**

"One of my favorite lines in the movie!" Hally said clapping her hands.

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

 **ASTRID** **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just** **get me off of this thing.**

"I was TRYING to make her apologize! And I have succeeded!" Toothless said. Hiccup face-palmed.

 **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,** **Toothless relents.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **I FIXED IT! :) You should be able to read it now.**

 **WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! :D Also sorry for the temporary hiatus, I was just not in the mood to write. Anyways, next chapter is Romantic Flight! So something to look forward to!** **Time for the outro!** **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU, in the next chapter!**


	16. Romantic Flight

**Hey guys! and I'm not going to procrastinate this time! :D**

 **this isn't going to be long AN, so read the darn fanfic already!**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her** **eyes again,**

 **and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed** **of. She reaches out and**

 **touches clouds, pierces columns** **ablaze in golden hues, and floats over**

 **a vast, alien sky-** **scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder.**

 **She grins, despite** **herself.**

"I love the details in this." Hally sighs. "I know right? It's just sooo beautiful.." CeCe said.

 **Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a** **blanket of**

 **clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,**

Everyone was so amazed by the beauty, it's so wonderful.

 **shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.** **Below them, Berk's torches**

 **flicker in the inky darkness. The** **new perspective is breathtaking.** **Astrid**

 **tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin** **into his shoulder.**

 **The moment is not lost on either of them.**

Snotlout seeing this, dropped his jaw like a cartoon character. "Oh, COME ON! How did HE get MY girl?" He complained. "Snolout..." Hally said threateningly. "It's NOT fair! Astrid should be with me! Right? Come on Astrid, come here!" He said holding his arms out as if he thought that was going to work.

Astrid, having enough of this, stood up, walked over to him, and kicked him in the groin. "I'M. NOT. YOUR. GIRL." She said, then she sat down next to Hiccup and full on kissed him on the lips.

This caused lots of fangirling, blushing, and cheers.

 **Hiccup smiles nervously.** **Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and**

 **heads out over** **open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

 **ASTRID** **Alright I admit it. This is pretty** **cool. It's... amazing.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **He's amazing.**

"Of COURSE I am!" Toothless said smugly before setting his head down on the floor next to Hiccup.

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side** **.**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Sorry it's short, but at least it's something right?** **Also, I'm making a new story soon, so go check that out when it comes out, don't know what I'm going to call it though, so anyways,**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	17. Dragon's Den

**Hey guys! GUESS WHO ISN'T DEAD!**

 **(Points to self) THIS GIRL.**

 **Ya know I would've updated earlier but my computer broke BUT I GOT A LAPTOP! and That's what I'm using right now. So hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So what now?**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

Hally sighs with happiness, "I always did love this scene." when all of the sudden a Toothless plush was pulled out from behind her back. And then she started to hug it. Toothless looks at the plush and glares at it. _'You have GOT to be kidding me.'_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, your final exam is**

 **tomorrow. You know you're going to**

 **have to kill...**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **... kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't remind me.**

"Yeah please don't, Because I'd rather not throw up right now." Hiccup said lazy tone of voice.

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates**

 **suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping**

 **into cloud cover.**

"What is happening?" Asked Stoick worriedly. "No spoilers!" CeCe said in a sing-song voice.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What's happening? What**

 **is it?**

 **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'**

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare**

 **emerges.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Get down!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback**

 **appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What's going on?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Toothless. You've got to get us out**

 **of here, bud.**

 **Toothless HISSES.**

From what they had seen, everyone took this as a sign that something bad was going to happen(Even though Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and the OCs knew what was going to happen).

 **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,**

 **appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish**

 **and game in their talons.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **It looks like they're hauling in**

 **their kill.**

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What does that make us?**

Hearing this Stoick and Gobber went pale, and Ella, seeing this said: "Don't worry, they lived! Barely." but she mumbled the last part to her self.

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through**

 **the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea**

 **stacks.**

 **They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera,**

 **glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into**

 **rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a**

 **winding tunnel.**

"No way." Stoick whispered. "YOU FOUND THE NEST?!" He yelled at Hiccstrid(BTW When I say Hiccstrid, I mean Hiccup and Astrid. Because I'm lazy).

Hally decided to jump in. "Well yeah, are you blind?" She asked gesturing madly with her hands(Like Hiccup actually.(and another thought I just thought of this other fanfic "Black as Night" and now I realize how bad that sentence was...)).

Stoick looked offended then masked it with his usual stoic stare(Lol I just love how that word perfectly describes Stoick). Hally smugly smiled at him then went back to the movie.

 **It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with**

 **pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in**

 **hordes.**

 **The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into**

 **a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**

 **Hiccup is amazed.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What my dad wouldn't give to find**

 **this.**

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small**

 **shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of**

 **sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into**

 **the pit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's satisfying to know that all of**

 **our food has been dumped down a**

 **hole.**

 **ASTRID**

 **They're not eating any of it.**

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the**

 **pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic**

 **little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR**

 **rings out.**

 **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan**

 **dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the**

 **air. Swallowing it back whole.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **What is that?**

Fishlegs had started to freak out at the huge dragon that had appeared on screen,

when Briena spoke up, "That would be called the Red Death. Very powerful, but has many blind spots because of how huge the thing is. Fires methane fire, has magma proof skin, and can emit a homing signal to control other dragons making it able to make a large number of dragons her slaves, and according to the second movie, every nest has one of these gigantic dragons."

there was a silence when Hally starts to claps for her friend. "Yay! You got it right! You've been studying haven't you?" "Yep." Briena says while high fiving her best friend, and now everyone was more terrified.

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.**

 **It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS.**

 **Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of**

 **here. Now!**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping**

 **jaws.**

 **The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback**

 **out of the air instead.**

 **Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of**

 **dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

"Goodbye poor Zippleback!" Ella cried. Then Hally, Briena and CeCe looked at her weird. "What? I always liked that dragon."

 **OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

 **Hoped you like! :D**

 **DON'T FORGET THAT PICKLES CAN EXPLODE! And I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**

 **Now back to watching more Miraculous Ladybug...**


	18. oh look another AN JUST READ IT

Why hello there…

Okay I'm just going to say it…

 **THIS FANFIC IS DEAD**

I will NOT be returning to this fanfiction as i am ashamed of it. So many fanfics just like this are on this site and i hate it. Nothing against the authors at all, but seriously. There are too many.

Do NOT ask me to continue because it will never happen. If you want to read more of my writing then go read my other fanfictions i have on here.

-HappyPup1


End file.
